


Where the bite comes into the story

by Pack_Alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: werewolf stiles, Adorable Isaac, Alpha Derek, Awesome Erica, Bite, Creeper Derek, Depressed Scott, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Dinner, Fluff, Library, Love, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Oblivious Scott, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Scott, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, turned into werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pack_Alpha/pseuds/Pack_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turned around to find Derek watching him though the window… again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the bite and the love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic so please leave comments also this shall be a weekly updated story. a chapter a week depending on my life circumstances..... ENJOY!!!! XD 
> 
> BTW: Kudos mean cookies in heaven!!! XD

Stiles turned around to find Derek watching him though the window… again. He finds that a breath is caught in his chest and Stiles is amazed that someone like Derek is interested in help from someone like him. So Stiles walks over and unlatches window.

The alpha’s eyes glow a delicate red and Stiles heart flutters for a moment.  
“Its time” Derek says in a gruff voice

  
“Wh- what?? What I do? Better yet what did I not do? Because if I messed up I’ll blame it on my human quality’s.” Stiles says with a reasonable grin.  
Derek doesn’t smile at this matter a fact the scowl Stiles knows best is at its worst. Derek grabs Stiles by the arm and starts to pull him out the window. Stiles grabs at the window frame.  
“Whoa, dude what the hell are you doing? I’m HUMAN remember?? I am fragile no super healing powers and no super powers.”

  
“Not yet” Derek says in a tone under his breath

  
“What was that, almighty talkative alpha”  
Derek sighs, “ Just come on, trust me this once will you??”

  
Stiles is caught off guard by this statement he has always trusted Derek, Ok maybe not all the time like when he was suspected of killing his own sister. But that had been resolved quite some time ago. At least long enough to realize Derek was an ok guy, not bent on killing Stiles during his free time. And Stiles had to admit that Derek had a way with looks. But he knew enough to try to get what they were doing out of Derek before they went off into the night.

  
“ I trust you enough not to kill me, but that dosnt mean that I don’t want to know what we are doing.”

  
“You’ll find out, now come on” Derek said this while giving Stiles arm another tug in which made stiles weak hold on the frame cave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Stiles got out of the camaro not to his surprise at the Hale house. Stiles was happy that the house didn’t look as wrecked as it used to. The remolding had gone well Stiles had been extremely pleased when Derek had given him a debit card and told him to decorate the kitchen as he pleased and make a “den” for himself in one of the upstairs rooms. Stiles had squeaked with joy and had went out to go shopping immediately. He came back with a moving truck following his crap jeep.

  
“Soooo what are we doing Derek? You want me to..”

  
“ **SHUT UP** Stiles!” Derek was actually grinning slightly, he motioned towards the door.  
“But, never mind” Stiles walked grudgingly up the front porch stars towards the door. Derek beat him there with all his wolfyness. Instead of going to the living room or the kitchen like Stiles thought Derek would take him the was taken deeper into the house to one of the doors that the Pack was never allowed to open.  
“What is this room?” Stiles asked as he finally walked in, talking to fill the silence.  
“It is the library” Derek replied  
"Oh, that's cool. No books though. Not much of a library." He replied, glancing around as he rubbed his hands together.  
"No shit, smartass” he replies wile walking over to a fireplace.  
There were some charred embers in the hearth, but it had been a while since they had been burned, so Derek used a fresh piece of wood to stamp them down and break them, making room for him to build up a new pile. A lighter appeared from his pocket putting it under some fresh dry wood. After a few moments, the fire finally caught and was starting to grow. Stiles was starting to get agitated.  
“Derek what..”  
“Go sit down and make yourself comfortable Stiles” said Derek still looking at the fireplace as if he was contemplating something. Stiles walked over to one of the leather couches in the center of the room.  
“Stiles”  
“What’s up sourwolf”  
“there’s something we need to talk about but its kind of…”  
“aww talk?? That’s something im not good at doing.” Stiles pouts with an jokers grin in his eyes.  
“Shut UP Stiles, this is important, have you… have you ever thought about joining the pack fully and having rank,  
In the pack?”  
For a moment Stiles is speech less. Derek uses this moment to walk over to the couch and sit down next to Stiles.  
“Stiles, this is a big decision to make but it’s a good out come. You’ll have everything you could want a pack, a den away from home,” Derek says in a casual tone and he puts his had on stiles thigh “And you’ll have me”  
Stiles eyes are wide and astonished. Derek can here his heart picking up speed.  
“I- I didn’t know, B-but you hated me, I thought I was some sort of doll that helped you get Scott in your pack and did research for you not..”  
“Stiles!!” Derek’s eyes shone red “ NEVER talk about yourself like that”  
Derek didn’t like it when Stiles thought so little of himself, Stiles had been there when no one else was, had helped him, kept him alive, Stiles was Soo much more than some doll.  
Stiles looked down at the Derek’s hand on his thigh and his eyes went wider.  
“ **OH MY GOSH** ”  
Derek looked at him surprised  
“You actually like me!!! Like, LIKE LIKE me!! Not just want me as a beta…”  
Derek looked away while trying to hide a blush from Stiles.  
He thinks to himself it was obvious to a wolf, he remembered a time after the alpha pack had went away and Scott had eyed Derek for watching stiles a bit to closely during a fight.  
“When did this happen?? I mean I’m Stiles. Catnip to the guys, well I mean is. What do I mean what is something like catnip to..”  
Stiles sentence was cut off by Derek’s lips pressing against his. Stiles melted into the kiss and grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt. The kiss was long and by the time they both came up for air they were both breathing hard.  
“Yes, Stiles I want you for more than a beta, I need you as an alpha-mate.”  
Stiles looked awestruck, his heart was going a mile a minute.  
“Are you sure you want ME?? I mean I’m great but why not Erica she would be up to it.”  
“ Because I want you stiles, how you care for Scott and the pack, its what I need, but for you to say yes to this it means giving up your… Humanness to get a wolfyness.”  
While Stiles sat contemplating his choice, Derek sat tracing lines though Stiles freckles on his face.  
“How am I supposed to make a life altering decision with you doing that?? I mean you and your good looks… ugg why am I doing this, its not fair. I mean how I’m I supposed to say no to that perfect face.?”  
Derek grinned “does that mean yes??”  
Stiles nodded knowing this was about to hurt but worth it to be with his alpha. Derek put his hand on Stiles thigh again and took stiles arm in the other. And the alphas eyes went a deep red. The bite only took seconds but stiles noticed there was no pain.  
“ Where’s the pain? I see blood but feel no pain, ohhh”  
He realized that Derek was talking the pain of the bite away before the pain even began. Derek looked at stiles again and creased his cheek. Stiles being the over ADHD teenager that he is, went and kissed Derek full on.  
“my alpha” Stiles says, Derek grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever learn Derek? Turning teens into werewolves doesn’t just make them pack! You have Stiles thinking that he has to be here when he didn’t have to be..”  
> “You don’t know what your talking about.”

“What the hell Derek, you know stiles didn’t want to be a wolf!!”  
Derek can here Scott get out of Stiles crap jeep. He smiles this was going to be fun. He could hear Stiles whimper when Scott barges though the front door.  
“Don’t you know how to knock, Scott?”

  
Derek hears Isaac coming down the stairs and when he gets to the bottom of the stairs he looks at Scott and Stiles, then to Derek. Isaac gives Derek a questioning look and Derek shrugs, so Isaac walks over to stand by Stiles who pets his head affectionately.  
“Do you ever learn Derek? Turning teens into werewolves doesn’t just make them pack! You have Stiles thinking that he has to be here when he didn’t have to be..”  
“You don’t know what your talking about.”

  
Derek seemed calm but angered when he looked at Scott.  
Scott looked as if he was about to wolf out  
“The hell I do! Derek, he told peter he didn’t want to be a wolf why would that change for you?”

  
“because”

  
Scott turned around to see Stiles looking like he wanted to crawl inside a hole. Derek looked a stiles and grinned a little, wanting to see how this played out.

  
“W-what, Stiles..”

  
“I belong here, next to my alpha, and the pack which YOU are apart of too. And the best term for it, is pack mom or ummm mate.”  
Stiles blushes a little, and Derek walks over and pulls Stiles to him protectively. He takes a deep breath while he holds Stiles.

  
“Pack mom, wait you mean..”

  
Derek’s eyes go a deep red “SCOTT SHUT UP”  
Stiles and Isaac look down at the floor and Scott looks like he wants to punch something or someone.

**“Stiles has agreed of his own free will to become a wolf and become my mate, you have NO say over it.”**

  
Just to make more of an impact on Scotts bewildered face Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the top of the head.  
Scott’s eyes flashed gold at this and he ran up the stairs. The wolves down stairs heard the door to Scott’s den slam shut.

  
“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Isaac said with one of his adorable grins, Stiles blushed.

  
“are you two hungry? I could make something in the kitchen” Stiles said still blushing horribly while stepping out of Derek’s hold.

  
“You needn’t ask, Stiles you have the right to everything in the house as iv told you before.”  
“Yea I guess and the rest of the pack will be arriving soon, and everyone knows that a hungry wolf isn’t a pleasant wolf. Isaac you want to help me out?”  
Isaac perks up and smiles “ Can I chose what we make? You make the BEST brownies!”  
Stiles laughs and pets Isaac on the head. “sure and I’ll even let you lick the spoon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles looked into the living room to see the pack in front of the new flat screen TV that he convinced Derek to get. Erica was leaning against Boyd in the love seat, Derek was reclining in the recliner, Scott was sitting on one side of the couch beside his wonderful hunter of a girl friend Allison  
with Isaac on the other, and Jackson and Lydia was holding hands while Jackson sat on a beanbag chair with Lydia in his lap. Stiles sniffed the air and could tell that Peter was outside on the porch swing, Stiles smiled at the fact that his pack was together and whole.

  
“Dinner will be done in a couple of minutes so turn off the TV and go get ready. Yes, that means wash you hands… you too Derek.”

  
The pack grumbled while getting up, and Derek looked amused to the idea of Stiles bossing him around. Isaac and Derek walked into the kitchen while everyone else went to the bathrooms upstairs. They both cleaned their hands but Isaac grabbed ten sets of utensils and headed toward the dining room and the huge table Derek had bought. Derek on the other hand grabbed Stiles by the waist and gave him a sweet kiss and looked into Stiles eyes.

“thank you”

  
“no problem its something I want to do, it makes you happy to see the whole pack together and I just know you Love my food.”

  
“I love you” Derek said, his face very happy.

  
“Of course you do I mean who couldn’t love all of this, oh and I loves you to!” Stiles says with a cheesy grin on his face.

The timer on the stove went off and Stiles went to get the lasagnas out of the oven. Stiles had prepared four lasagnas the his mom used to. And of course the brownies that Isaac had wanted, like ten trays of them. “Foods ready!!” Isaac and Jackson came into the kitchen and helped Stiles with all the food.

When at the table Stiles realized he was sitting on the right hand side of Derek and Scott would be to Stiles other side, he blushed and sat down. Derek grabbed his hand, Scott looked over and saw then quickly looked away.

  
“Scott stop being such a wimp I mean sure you just got the news that our best friend is dating your alpha and that he’s a werewolf too but its fucking weak to act this way when it was so obvious.” Jackson said with a scowl on his face.

  
“it wasn’t obvious I mean he did smell a bit more like Derek but nothing else.” Scott said looking embarrassed that he was even alive. Allison squeezed Scotts hand, even she knew what had been happening and she couldn’t smell like they could, she could tell by how every time Derek’s name had been said that Stiles blushed.

And that Stiles had been hanging around the werewolves even more than he had. Scotts just… Scott. “Honey not to sound like I’m on their side but Stiles has liked Derek for some time, and you have a tendency to… miss things.” Everyone’s jaw dropped except Derek but the only one to get a reaction out of him was Stiles. Scott looked bewildered again. “Did everyone know what was going on?” everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Boyd “I knew something was going on just not what…but this was a long time coming though.”

  
Scott grabbed a fist full of brownies and left the table with a huff. Stiles turned to face everyone with a shy grin he said, “Dig in everyone”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dinner was over Stiles took the dishes up smiling and brought them to the kitchen. Everyone had gone their own way since it was the weekend. Most had gone up to their own dens and though some were going against each other on the Xbox. Stiles was putting the dishes away when he realized that Derek was standing behind him.

  
“Ugg I’m a werewolf and you still are silent as death. Make some noise when you enter a room would you?”

  
Derek grinned and came up and took Stiles by the waist and nipped at his neck  
“are you sure about that, I mean you love surprises.”

  
Stiles folded his arms around Derek’s neck .”I sure do,I mean look at you.” And Stiles gave Derek a sweet but hungry for more kiss. From the doorway they heard strangled noises they both looked over to see Scott turning red. Scott shook it off and waked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. And started to fill it from the sink.

  
“How long has this been going on?” Scott questioned as casually as he possibly could. Stiles turned around, it was good to have his best friend trying to communicate with him again.

  
“ a little over a week and a half.”  
Scott nodded, he looked at Derek and his eyes went yellow.

  
“If you dare hurt him, I will rip out your throat and not have a second thought about it.” he growled. Derek nodded and Scott left the room. Stiles looked at Derek and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are very welcome


	3. Puppy pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome from anyone!! XD

Stiles wakes up covered in werewolves, he wasn’t going to complain but he really had to pee. Derek was spooning him from the back with his arms wrapped around Stiles. Isaac was using Stiles stomach as a pillow, Scott was hugging Derek’s foot with his head on Stiles thigh. Erika was laying across his legs using Isaac as a pillow. And Boyd was on

Stiles feet, holding Erica by her waist. Jackson on the other hand was sprawled across what bed hadn’t been clamed. Stiles smiled to himself while thinking about the closeness of the pack. Then realizing he still had to pee, he contemplated how to get out of bed with out wakening everyone. Then Derek stirred, his arms griping around Stiles even tighter.  
“Hey”

“Hi, umm I know its early but I have something I have to do right away and I don’t want to wake the cubs” Stiles

whispered gesturing to the pack. Derek smiled “Sure” he let go of Stiles and moved forward. Stiles squirmed out of the bed. “Thanks” Stiles almost ran to the bathroom.

When he got out he found Derek and Isaac in the kitchen. Apparently the rest of the pack was still asleep. “What do y’all want for breakfast?”

“Anything” Derek says in a voice that makes Stiles want to jump him. To get that though out of his head he looked over to Isaac who was looking at the oven with a small kind of wonder. “Isaac” He jumped “ohh, umm could you make something with bacon?” He said in his small voice that made Isaac seem so adorable.

“Sure big guy, how about bacon and swiss omelets?” Stiles said while petting Isaac on the back of the head. Isaacs eyes went wide and he nodded a thanks right before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Scott. Not at all surprised to see them all in the kitchen, werewolf…duh. He looked very disgruntled and smelled of self pity. “What’s wrong Scott?”

Stiles said looking very concerned for his best friend. Scott pulled a chair from the table and literally plopped down on the chair and put his head into his hands.  
“She dumped me, dumped… me. She had told me last night that the pack was dangerous and that it was a choice between her and the pack. And I chose the pack… I mean is THE pack”

He went off still talking but everything he said was drenched in the stink of self pity.  
Isaac looked torn between wanting to soothe Scott or backing as far away from Scott as possible. Isaac looked to Stiles eyes begging for help. Stiles had known that Isaac had a thing for Scott but hadn't know it was this bad.

Stiles nodded towards Scott while trying not to break eye contact with Isaac. Isaac’s eyes widened and he very slowly started to inch towards Scott.

Isaac placed his hand on Scotts back, Scott froze. Everyone in the room felt tension until Scott had unfrozen and leaned into Isaacs touch. Isaac rubbed between Scotts shoulder blades, he smiled while looking down at Scott.

Derek was looking dumbfounded at Isaac and Scott, he looked over at Stiles to find Stiles already looking at him. Stiles winked at him and started scrambling around the kitchen making enough coffee and food to feed and army and enough bacon to feed… well a pack of wolves.

Derek was thinking to himself what an amazing intuitive mate he had and how amazing it would be to have the house alone with him.

When Erica and Boyd came bounding down the stairs coming to a stop at the kitchen doorway. Their eyes went wide to what was happening at the kitchen table, their eyes went to Derek who was still eyeing his mate.

“Uggg… to much, can’t I just get some coffee without gagging at Derek eye-fucking Stiles or something going on in Scotts love life?” Erica coed disgustedly.

Boyd chuckled at this and went and poured himself some coffee and sat across the table from Scott. Derek gave the most murderous look at Erica who just smiled right back at him. Stiles got worried that Derek was going to hurt or do something worse to Erica.

So Stiles decidedly walked over and nuzzled then kissed Derek on the cheek. This seemed to calm him down. “Where is peter and Jackson?” asked Stiles casually trying to relive the tension in the room.

Derek who was still glaring at Erica growled “Peter is down stairs probably doing something evil, Jackson is still sleeping and will probably wake up when the food is ready.”  
“Awww nephew” purred Peter form the door of the laundry room “I don’t do evil things knowingly.” everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

Derek and Stiles both said under their breath  
“Bullshit”

“Come on, do evil people ever bring good news?” Peter said

“Are you going to die soon?” asked Derek

“no”

“your leaving?” asked Stiles

Peter glared at them both “no you twits, the little school going kids have no school today”  
That got everyone’s attention “ Seriously has anyone even looked out a window in the past eight hours? Or am I the only one who hasn't been making googly eyes at the person nearest them… well at least I now know why Derek chooses teenagers as betas. He has the same mentality as them”

Derek growled while drawing himself up to his alpha demeanor.” What… do …. You… Mean”

Stiles cut him off in mid speech “What’s happening outside Peter? Be nice or I’ll let Derek rip out your throat and not give a care in the world.”

Peter chucked “Well, when you put it that way…”  
“NOW” Derek ordered.

Peters eye brows went up in the way Derek’s does when he is surprised. “Fine, you party wrecker… We have been snowed in, its been snowing since you all went to sleep."


	4. Snowed in with the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS PLEASE! <3 <3  
> i love you all that are sticking with this. XD  
> im starting work on a second Work but i wanna get a few chapters into that one before i actually post that one.

Everyone crowded to the living room, even Scott who was leaning into Isaac. The snow was approximately a foot and a half deep and the snow was still coming down.  
“Well shit, I am going to go call my dad and make sure he is not trapped at the station” Stiles said as he hurriedly left the room to use the phone.

Erica walked over to the TV and turned it on and flipped over to the weather channel. “While the sheriffs son starts worrying about every little thing, everyone might want to look at this.”

The pack faced the TV and gaped at the weather map displaying. The storm wasn’t even half over or to the strongest point yet. They were trapped there together.

Derek was glad that Stiles being the worry wart that he is helped stock enough stuff in the cellar to survive a zombie apocalypse. Which included a generator he thought as the lights flickered. Stiles ran in stopping as he saw the forecast on the screen.

“Well Damn… oh right, dads is fine at home. So we are all good.” Stiles said with a goofy smile as he walked over and leaned against Derek, who in turn put his arms around Stiles.

“Everyone get cozy, we are going to be here for awhile.” stiles says with a grin “what do you me we are going to be stuck here for awhile.” Jackson said while slowly coming down the stairs.  
“well good morning sleeping beauty, what Stiles means it that we are snowed in and you will have to deal with us for a whole week. Unless you want to deal with getting thought that.” Erica says innocently pointing at the TV.

Jackson proceeded to flip the hell out, Derek grabbed his shoulder and Derek’s eyes went red “Shut the hell UP and sit down” he growled.Jackson glared at him but proceeded to do what the alpha orders.

Stiles then started to rubbed shoulders and the  leaned his head against Derek.

“You are all stuck here until the storms over or you can chance the storm. I will not stop anyone stupid enough to leave. But if you stay you are under orders to get along.” Everyone but Stiles looked at the floor and muttered agreements.

Stiles just smiles and snuggled closer to Derek. Derek just kissed him an top of his head.

“I’m hungry” Erica wined while giving Stiles puppy dog eyes. The whole pack looked at him giving him the same look “There is bacon in the kitchen, y’all can get it yourself . So have at it.”

Everyone about ran to the kitchen. “Save some bacon though!!” Stiles yelled after them.

Derek sighed contentedly “we should go get some food before its all gone.” Stiles laughed and pushed Derek onto the couch.

  
“if there’s nothing left when we are ready for breakfast I know where a stash of droughts and poptarts are” Stiles said with a devilish grin.

Derek’s eyes shone with happiness as his mate crawled on top of him and started to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Stiles was stiting in his den watching the snow fall when he heard a thump on the glass window.

A while splotch was there, Stiles knew that there were afew werewolves trying to get his atention. Stiles grinned as he got up and thew on his shoes and a light red jacket. He ran down the stairs and flung open the door.

"umph" Stiles cried as soon as the door was opened, he had been hit with a snow ball to the gut. Stiles eyes went a deep yellow as he stared at Erica, who was on the ground holding her sides laughing. Isaac was looking casualy at Stiles.

Derek was standing beside Isaac aslo glareing at Erica. Him and Stlies looked at eachother for a split second and both bent over and gatherd some snow and started Peltting Erica with snowballs untill she was on her feet growling, claws extending.

"NOT FUNNY" Erica screamed 

Stiles and Isaac are the ones laughing now. derek was scowling but had a smile inhis eyes. that is until a snowball hit him in the back of the head. 

Derek let off a low deep growl as his eyes went red. He turned around faceing the pitch black forest, picked up some snow, packed it, and threw it. They heard a thump from the inside the darkness.

"DAMN IT" Scott yelled out as he emerged from the forest, his face shifted as he rubbed his chest. Isaac was pouting at Derek, and Stiles was laughing even harder that the fact that scott had enough nerve to throw a snowball at Derek.

"What the Fuck, ERICA you will pay for this!!" they all stoped what they were doing to look up through a open window. Jackson was looking out the window with snow in his hair, that got got everyone of the ground rolling, except Derek of course but he was smileing at his mate who was laughing so hard he was moaning and griping his sides.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all truth i thought i should truly update this is part of the next chapter. that i am having ADHD problems without medication so i cant focus to save my life so please be patiant

Jackson jumped straight out the window and charged Erica. He grabbed Erica by the waist and pushed her into the snow. Erica screamed in rage and threw Jackson off her.

Her claws were drawn and her eyes were gold, ready to maul Jackson. Jackson was ready to pounce again when Derek stepped between them and sent them both to do chores on opposite sides of the house. Scott and Stiles were both wide eyed.

“What?” Derek snarled

“Well to start off tha….” Scott started to say but got cut off by Stiles

“THAT WAS HOTT” Stiles said jumping at Derek

"And that was not." wined Scott  as he coverd his eyes with a hand and started walking inside. Stiles started laughing when Scott triped and fell trying to run up the stairs. Derek smirked and put his arm around Stiles,

"That's not nice, stop laughing at our clumsy little Scott." Peter cooed while steping out of the trees.

Derek scowled "he did it to himself by not paying attention to where he was stepping."Derek said. Stiles moved closer to derek as Peter drew closer to them.

"True enough, but you have to be nice to your pack. You know _NICE_  its an adjective meaning pleasant, agreeable, or satisfactory." Peter put quotations  around the word nice. "Unlike you streak with cruel and manic actions, hmmm... for instance killing me" Derek gowled.

"You deserved it I would have rather you stay dead. You were a phycotic serial killer that need to be stopped and I wouldnt be sad to see you die again." Peter was now feet away from them his eyes were the cold blue, and Derek was growling with his claws slowly protruding "You want a round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are welcome!!! XD  
> if you want more please bookmark so that i know that its ok...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry that these chapters are getting shorter but I have good reasoning behind it. I am back in school and also my ADHD is affecting how long I can focus on writing. So with shorter chapters I can update sooner and get the story out. So thanks for your patience.  
> thanks for reading  
> XD

Derek was now standing in front of Stiles, getting ready to attack Peter. Scott however was sitting on the porch with a bemused expression on his face. Knowing Peter was about to get his ass kicked.  
"FUCKING STOP" Everyone turnd to face Stiles looking bewilderd. Stiles on the other hand was seathing with rage.  
"Does any one remember the fact that we are stuck here?" Stiles pointed to the snow that was pile'd up all around his feet.

“y’all  need to behave, the pack follows its alpha, for example if the fucking alpha is picking fights with the pack we are going to have a lot of trouble on our hands.” Stiles was glaring at Derek then he turned sharply and was facing peter.

“ And you I still hate you with a passion but I realize that we need you here because you are the only one that we know  that knows werewolf facts better than the beastiary." Stiles eyes narrowed.

"When you both decide to start acting like a pack and not like little kids, I'll let you back into the house." Stiles says stommping back to the house.Scott scamperd inside to avoid being in the way of a rageing Stiles.

When Stiles gets inside he slams the door and slides the lock right as derek gets to the porch with peter at his heels.

"Come on Stiles, let us in" Derek says scowling. "NO, I cant stand fighting among friends, let alone family" Stiles yells and marches out of the foeya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's are welcome!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"This is your fault" Derek spat at Peter. Peter looked at him innocently   
"Whatever do you mean my dear nephew." 

"Prick"

"Better get your man to open the door before someone decides to break it down" Peter says nonchalantly while scratching into the paint on the door with his nail.  
Derek signed and looked around at his pack, Erica was trying to mutilate Jackson and Isaac was looking pitiful like a puppy getting yelled at for doing nothing wrong.  
'Stiles, open up the door. Its cold as hell out here" Derek shouted at the door.

No answer. "damn it Stiles" He said under his breath. "Will you two cut it out, you know Erica is going to win"

Erica rolled off Jackson laughing and brushing herself off, and with a flip of her hair she went to stand by Derek. Jackson cursed, and rose to his feet rubbing the scratches that were  
already healing. He rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"See Stiles no one is fighting, its cold let us in...." another moment of silenced "Please"

The door opened to a sympathetic looking Scott. "Stiles is still mad but he doesn't want you all to freeze. as he said 'I have more resect for the pack than some people'"

When they were inside peter turned to look at Derek with a grin, "at least we know who the real alpha in your relationship is"  
Derek scowled and stalked away. "damn asshole"


End file.
